


Feeling of Family

by LadyVictoriaDiana



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana
Summary: Jason is bitten by a snake and in his distress goes to Wayne Manor, where Batfamily feeling happen





	Feeling of Family

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago for an English assingment and posted this first on ff.net and now here.

Jason silently creeped around the docks. He, or rather the Red Hood, had gathered information about a new child trafficking gang and was now preparing to take them out of the game permanantly. Jason growled: "You assholes!" Quickly he dropped down to where the dealers had placed the orphans they kidnapped. Jason cut the ropes and grabbed guns, turning around to face the dealers. "Game over!", he growled. Rico, the leader of the gang, laughed:" Yes, for you, Red Riding Hood." Suddenly Jason heard a hiss behind him. In a flash he turned around and saw … a black mamba in front of him. The snake charged towards him and in the next moment he felt poison spreading through his blood. Red Hood growled once again while shooting his grappling gun, flying to the next building. He felt his conscious fading and hoped he would still make it to the apartment. Only when he climbed over a fence, he got aware of his surroundings again. "Why am I at fucking Wayne Manor?", he asked again, before finally losing his consciousness fully.

"What hurts more, forehand or backhand?", the Joker laughed. Robin hissed as the as the crowbar broke two of his ribs. The Joker laughed again and said:" I have to go now. Be a good boy, do your homework and be in bed at nine. I'll tell your daddy bats you love him, but I don't know if he cares.", and he shut the door after him. Jason crawled to the door slowly, leaving a trail of blood behind. LOCKED! Suddenly Jason heard a ticking sound. A bomb!

00:05

00:04

00:03 Jason closed his eyes, surrendering.

00:02

00:01 "I love you, Bruce, Dick!", he whispered.

00:00

Heat, agonizing heat, around him, … in him! *

He gasped, breaking free from the nightmare… and fell right into another. "B!", he gasped, at the sight of Batman, no… Bruce Wayne standing in front of him. Suddenly he felt strong arms, covered in scars, around him. "Nightwing!" he gasped once again. "Oh, Jaybird!", his brother cried out, voice full of unshed tears: " You were having a breakdown and you screamed and we couldn't wake you up…" He hugged Jason thighter, hiding his face in the crook of Jason's neck. Jason murmured sluggishly: "Snakebite!" "We got it out of your system.", Bruce put a hand on his shoulder assuringly.

Jason relaxed slightly and smiled at the feelings of home and heimat surging trough him. He knew this wouldn't last but a guy could hope…!

 

*This paragraph is from the movie Batman: Under the Red Hood.


End file.
